


Aided Parkour

by EndangeredMind



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Farting, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Kotetsu is on his way back to HQ, when he is knocked out by a dart. However, that is only the tip of the iceberg.





	Aided Parkour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Kotetsu sighed as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He had finally taken care of the villains that were causing havoc in the city, and now he could go back to headquarters and relax. He needed it after the day he had had. The good news was that there were now less criminals on the street, which would make his job just that little bit easier! Sternbild had always had a bad criminal problem, but thanks to him, the problem was becoming less troublesome every day! Now all he had to do was get back to HQ in one piece.

His rush was quickly stopped as he felt a sharp pain in his rear. He stopped at the next roof and grunted, falling the floor with a groan. Meanwhile the assailant who had shot Kotetsu smirked as they watched from across the road. They snickered as they vanished, leaving the dazed hero on the building. After a short while, Kotetsu slowly came to, grunting as he got off the floor. What the hell had knocked him out? He groaned, before he looked at his rear. He then grunted as he began pulling out a dart. It was a tranquilizer dart!

He grunted as he saw the dart and began looking for the person who had shot him. That fall hadn’t been graceful, and it had rather hurt! “Alright, show yourself!” He growled, looking around angrily. No-one made a fool of him and got away with it! He continued looking around, an angry glare plastered on his face as he scanned the nearby buildings, but to his disappointment, he found nothing. Kotetsu would’ve continued to look for the person who shot him, but his efforts were cut off by a loud gurgling noise coming from his stomach. He glanced down quickly.

Without warning, he suddenly let out a massive fart, causing him to blush heavily. “Excuse me!” He gasped, thankful that there was no-one around to hear such an embarrassing incident. However, the worst was yet to come. He gasped as he felt more and more powerful arts escape form his rear, and he blushed heavily as the blasts grew longer and nosier. “Oh my. This is so embarrassing!” He grunted, trying everything he could think of to stop the farts coming out. However, nothing came to mind and he groaned loudly in disgust as more gas escaped from his rear.

He was so focused on stopping his gas coming out that he was a little shocked to find out that he was starting to swell up. To make matters worse, the gas was coming out of his swelling ass was doing nothing to stop it! Kotetsu groaned and shuddered as he felt himself continue to swell up. This was strange, and very unfair! He squeezed his thighs and tried with all his might to block them, but it did nothing. The farts still escaped and all he could do was complain and whine as the farts grew stronger and smellier.

Kotetsu now looked like a blimp instead of his imposing himself. It was nothing short of a miracle that his suit had ripped! If he was wearing normal clothes, then they would be in tatters now. “Thank goodness this suit is stretchy!” He grunted and shuddered again as he continued to swell up. He was nothing more than a parody of his original self now, as where his original self was fighting fit, the current version was swelling up like a balloon! “I hope this lets up soon! Otherwise I will never get back to HQ!” He sighed, farting again.

He had so much air in him that he now started to float off the ground a little bit. “This is so humiliating!” He groaned and growled as he continued to blast out massive farts. It was cruel and unusual punishment, and he was not enjoying it at all. “I’m getting so large!” He groaned, sighing again as he continued to swell up and loud brassy and rather noxious farts exploded from his rear. “This is ridiculous, and when I get my hands on the person who did, I’ll, uh.” He paused, not able to really do anything about it.

He was now so full that he began to float into the air ass first. It was so embarrassing, and he wished that some other part of him had taken the growth formula that was hidden inside the dart upfront. He would’ve been happy with his chest getting the dart, but why did it have to be his ass? He grunted loudly as he let out another brassy fart and shuddered. Hopefully this would be over soon, and someone would discover him. Then he could be taken back the headquarters and have all this excess air drained out of him.

Kotetsu was now massive, and he breathed in relief as he felt the swelling and farting start to slow down. “Thank god. The sooner this is over the better!” He rolled his eyes as he felt another loud and brassy fart escape from his rear, followed by another one fifteen seconds later. Well, his farts were getting further apart, and that was a sure-fire way to show that the inflation was reaching its finishing stages. Now it would only be a matter of time until he either drained the excess air out himself, or someone was informed of what happened.

At last, the ballooning finally stopped. However, our hero was still feeling a bit gassy, and groaned as a massive brassy fart escape from his rear, causing him to groan and the rear of the heavily stretched suit to bulge outwards from the force of the blast. Kotetsu looked at his massively blimped body and grinned. “Well, at least I am now fit for a parade in the city if we ever see a reason to have one!” He snickered, the laughter causing more brassy farts to escape from his rear and puff up the back of the suit more.


End file.
